wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flytrap
HE'S BASED OFF OF LICKITUNG O K tell bat if u want him plz,,, hes OLD and YUCKY leafwing | male | "Venus" Flytrap | blackmailer Lemon Demon - "Cabinet Man" Imagine Dragons - "Natural" The Score - "Glory" His youtube theme song playlist can be found here. SOME SONGS MAY CONTAIN SWEARING! Banner/Background by Consti. Appearance see ref The first thing you'd notice when you see Flytrap is menacing and muscular. Another thing you'd notice is the large tail, built for battle. There is no signs of weakness in any muscle on Flytrap's body, although he isn't as physically strong as the other leafwings and relies on size in battle. His wings are powerfully built, although he rarely- if ever flies. Half of his face is burnt off because of "hivewing tail acid" and therefore is half blind. Flytrap is also slightly bigger than the average Leafwing. optional things + aesthetics below Thorns; lots of thoRNS (twining around his feets and tail) s d f Personality Hivewings are sinners, pitiful worms that never deserved to exist. They deserve to go through what the Leafwings did; loss of home. Flytrap never hesitates to be condescending towards anyone, and will do anything to feel alive. This includes holding hostages. He finds amusement in maiming, hurting and making dragons fear him; especially the worms that are the self-proclaimed "descendants of Clearsight". Another thing Flytrap finds amusement is dragon's reactions right before he licks them to either paralyze them or quickly knock them out. He is merciless, and only shows mercy to fellow Leafwings. When Flytrap meets strangers all on their own, he acts sweet, naïve and easily trusting. He'll then either make up an excuse to lick them or lead them to the poison forest, to use his plant control power and constrict the dragon, then holding them hostage and possibly blackmailing them. It is unknown, but he has minor photophobia. Abilities History Hatched from an egg with only one purpose. To kill, and to destroy the tyrant known as Queen Wasp. The writhing, disgusting worm that'd easily be squished if they were left undefended. His parents were cruel, constantly forcing him to do better until they realised it was not within their power to choose how well their offspring does. Fly always acted like the plant, waiting for the right moment to strike and have a feast of glory. As he progressively got older, his hunger for glory and violence grew stronger, and the goal to kill Wasp weaker. It was realised that the Silkwings deserved to be punished for how they blindly followed in other's footsteps, playing along until the moment they die. Never retaliating then the "Clearsight Descendants" poke them with a spear, simply obeying. Flytrap saw them as spineless for doing this; and deserved to suffer what the Hivewings did. This filled him with a fury and infernal rage that couldn't be cured until his job was done. It feels like his insides are being churned every time he sees the spineless butterfly dragons obey to the bee dragons; and the bee dragons obey the Queen and never start a rebellion. This is when he started taking hostages and blackmailing information about the Hivewings to the Chrysalis. His knowledge was overloaded when doing this, and Fly was delighted. Life continues on as before, but now Flytrap has discovered his quite useful ability; force sleep or paralysation. The road to victory is slow but steady for him, but that wins the race. Relationships Name: Name: Trivia * * * Gallery Venus.png|ref by Miutoya Leafwing.png|his original concept art FlytrapBanner.png|by consti|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Constellation_Nation Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress